Winter Bells
by Stefania Okazaki
Summary: Christmas is coming and Mark Zuckerberg can't stand the loneliness.  Mark/Wardo
1. He can't stop thinking about him

**1. He can't stop thinking about him.**

Mark has always loved christmas, since he was a very little kid.

And altough he was Jewish and the 25th of December was a normal day for him, he admired with a true pleasure pleasure all those razzle-dazzle christmas decorations, taking delight in the loving atmosphere that surrounded him. Having an old scarf wrapped around his neck - the one that was knitted by his caring mother such a long time ago - he felt that this once a year the world works like it should. People were filled with sincere feelings and goodness, and the remains of broken dreams stood up, ready to guide their owners towards a better future, that the New Year's Eve so solemny promised...

Mark stood on the kerb, swinging on his feet, with hands carefully hidden in his pullover's pockets. There he was, gazing at people who were passing by, looking for something he had lost... Or maybe for someone, for a perfectly precised and special someone.

Losing Eduardo was like losing the last living part of his chilling, broken soul, and it hurt as Hell. It didn't meant that Mark was unhappy, of course. He didn't give such silly things, like losing a friend, the power to affect him. But losing a soul was something different. Facebook was approaching 10 000 accounts and he didn't have anyone dear to share the joyful news with. As he realised it, the bittersweet feeling that grew in him became suddenly so strong, that it almost caused physical pain in his chest. He badly needed to do something mischievous, just to let some anger out.

He stopped the first coming taxi and told the driver to bring him home. And his current home was Plaza Hotel. After fifteen minutes he passed next to the guards and entered the lift. Crazy ideas kept bombarding his mind as he waited for the elegant door to open. He wanted to create something brilliant, but disturbing thousand-kilometer-long codes with no actual sense tormented him like an epilepsia attack. He took a hot shower, but it didn't help. Exhausted, he took his laptop and bunked down onto the bed. He opened the media player with music and the wordpad application and his hands started to write:

_"Eduardo,_

_I can't believe things got screwed up like that. I need to talk you as soon as it's possible. If you are still in NY, contact me._

_Ma..."_

...W-WHAT?

He couldn't believe his eyes. Had he really just written that? "I must have fallen asleep", he thought, pressing the delete button over and over again, even when the page completely blank. "I have to keep my consciousness. I have to...

_"Eduardo,_

_don't you care about me anymore?..."_

"Pangs of concience, that's soo stupid. Why should I feel sorry for what I did? This world is a battle and only the strongest survive... I have to be stronger!" 

_"Dear Mr Saverin,_

_signing a non-disclosure contract - clever movement. I hope you are feeling fine with your 600 million dollars. I want to let you know that..._

_...I can't stop thinking about you_

_and I can't stop thinking about you_

_- you never call, what do I do?_

_and I can't stop thinking about your love..._

_(Maroon 5 - Can't stop)_


	2. He wants to attract his attention

**2. He'd give his life to somehow attract his attention.**

It was six pm. and Mark was sitting in his hotel room, staring at the mailbox.

_"To: Eduardo Saverin_

_Dear Mr Saverin,_

_signing a non-disclosure contract - clever movement. I hope you are feeling fine with your 600 million dollars. I want to let you know that it's not over. I will take my revenge._

_The real and ONLY founder of facebook,_

_Mark Zuckerberg"_

He didn't want nor did he need to treat him in such a cruel way. As a matter of fact, Eduardo hadn't done anything wrong, he had behaved like he had behaved, and he had done it just because Mark forced him to, not because he was a bad person or something... Mark laughed to himself. Eduardo was the last person that could be considered evil. And he was the first one. While reducing his friend's stock profits to 0.03%, he had known, he had perfectly known that he had been doing something extremely bad - but since Eduardo had endured many of those things before (including the story about the chicken), Mark had thought that even if there had been any problems, they would have been very soon over it. Only now did he start to realise how a terrible mistake he committed. He was angry with himself, angry for falling for Sean Parker - yeah he had fallen for him - angry because he destroyed the most precious thing he had been given in his life - a beautiful, everlasting friendship. And he destroyed it, he killed it with no mercy, he slaughtered it with his own hands! Oh God. What had he done?...

He was laying on his bed for the whole day, hopelessly trying to write a good piece of code, and thinking about Eduardo, being desperate to talk to him again, even if it had to be a quarrel - Mark _would give his life to somehow attract his attention_, to see his face full of emotions reserved only for him - for a nerd whose surname meant nothing more than "a mountain of sugar" in German.

An e-mail came.

_"To: Mark Zuckerberg, (crossed out: __the real and ONLY founder of Facebook)_

_Mark,_

_I don't see any reason why I should meet you in court. _

_I hope you are more sober today._

_Merry Christmas,_

_Eduardo Saverin, __the co-founder of Facebook__"_

That was mean. Really mean. But it was Mark himself who taught Eduardo how to be mean. Argh, he was so tired of facing all the mistakes he had made! And Erica didn't accept his invitation. What a bitch. He should've created an anonymous account and sent her an insulting postcard. And he should've sent one to Eduardo, too... Hey wait!

"That's it. I will use my own social network to talk to them. I've never been good in real relationships, but on internet everything is much easier... Also because nobody sees your real face. That's it. Erica, Wardo... You'd better prepare, the next big thing is coming!"


End file.
